


The Oracle and His King

by Nica



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Letters, M/M, Royalty, for now at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica/pseuds/Nica
Summary: This takes place in the Final Fantasy XV Universe.Young Lord Harry of Tenebrae and Crown Prince Tom of Lucis have begun corresponding in light of their inevitable future together, with Harry becoming Tom's future Oracle.However, an inescapable prophecy and the looming darkness eventually forces both Tom and Harry down a path neither of them could have prepared for.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh hi, its been a while! So, this and its notes/outline have been gathering dust in my files for over half a year now until i found it again last night. After going through the notes and stuff, I still really like this idea even though I'm not as active in either of these fandoms lmao;;;
> 
> Honestly, I'm just putting this out there to see if its worth exploring further. If people are actually interested in the rest, I might actually continue it now that im out of college. 
> 
> But before you read on, please read this:  
> -This is an AU crossover with the lore and some characters of Final Fantasy XV, previous knowledge is _recommended_ however I will have notes at the end of each chapter for anyone unfamiliar with the lore. If anything else needs explaining, please ask!  
>  -A brief synopsis of FFXV up until this point in my story is at the bottom of this chapter.  
> -If you feel you'll still be out of depth, there are **lots of FFXV playthroughs on youtube** , many that only have the story and cutscenes.  
> -While I do have most of the story outlined, things and characters could change which is why I'll be tagging stuff as I go.  
> -To those familiar with FFXV: while a lot is the same there will be _a lot_ deviation from the FFXV story.  
> 

>   
>  The Stone, chrysalis to the soul of our star,  
>  cradle to the King Destined to serve as vessel of its light.  
>  Gods and men alike awaited the coming of the Chosen as they fought to fend off darkness' blight.  
>  For he and he alone would possess the power to purge our star of its scourge.  
>  Once the sacred Ring is replete with power,  
>  the True King will complete his ascension.  
>  Only then can he banish the blight upon our star.  
>  By the power of the light alone is the Chosen King made manifest.  
>  With the Glaive of Kings, the Stone of Legend, and the Ring of Light in hand,  
>  the Chosen's power will surpass that of even the gods themselves.  
>  By that selfsame power, with the True King as its vessel, the darkness shall be purged from our star, and dawn shall return to our world once more.  
> 

**_-Lady Lunafreya, Final Fantasy XV  
_ **

*

M.E.743 February 21

Hello Prince Tom!

My name is Harry James Nox Fleuret! Mom and my Messenger, Albus, told me that it would be a good idea to start a correspondence with you, since I’m supposed to help you when I grow up to be your Oracle! But Mom said that won’t be for a looong time. I’m only ten right now! How old are you? 

What do you like to do? I love playing outside in the garden and visiting the townspeople! I don’t get to leave Fenestala Manor much because of the Empire, but when I do, my caretakers let me play with the other kids in the town! It’s so fun! Do you get to play with other kids? What’s it like living in Insomnia? I’ve seen pictures of the city and its so big! There’s so many people! It's nothing like my home here in Tenebrae! Here, there is green everywhere you look. The vines, trees, and flowers are all over Tenebrae. But Insomnia has sooo many buildings! Everything is so close together. Is that nice? I would love to be able to just drive around all over the city! There aren’t enough roads here to drive, which sucks! 

Am I supposed to talk to you about Oracle and Royal stuff? I guess we’re both supposed to be kings of our lands some day, but I once heard my Mom say it’ll be different here because the Empire is watching over us. She says they aren’t doing anything to us because she’s the Oracle and it helps them? I didn’t really understand what she meant, and since I wasn’t supposed to be there, I couldn’t really get closer. Anyways, this year Albus says I’m supposed to start my studies to be the next Oracle. I’m super excited but am not looking forward to all the lessons. Booooring! It must be so much worse for you though! You’re going to be king of such a huge kingdom! Must be a lot more work, huh?

This letter is getting so much longer than I thought! I’ve never written this much. My tutor would be so proud, haha! Mom said when I turn 13 I can get a cell phone! Then I’d be able to just text you instead of having to use Umbra. I can’t wait to grow up! Can’t you, Prince Tom?

Your Friend,

Harry

*

M.E. 743 March 30

Hello Prince Tom!

Thank you for replying!! I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t. But why do you sound all formal? C’mon this is supposed to be super not formal!! I’ll drop the Prince from your name if you drop the Lord from mine!! It's just sooo weird to be called that! Only our guards and newer staff call me Lord Harry!

You’re twelve?! That’s so cool!! Do you have your own phone? I heard everyone in Insomnia has a cell phone! I’m so jealous! So does that mean you’ve already started learning about being the future king? I’m not jealous about that part. That sort of stuff is the worst! I know we’re both supposed to be kings, but come ooooon! Can’t they wait until I’m older? 

Is reading all you really do? What! You don’t play or anything? How?! I can’t stand being stuck inside all day looking at dumb old books! No offence! And don’t say its cause there’s no place to go to play in Insomnia!! I’ve seen the pictures of the parks! Promise me you’ll play outside at least once before you write me again!! 

It may seem like a normal city, but Insomnia is so different from anything I’ve seen! It’s so modern and full of people and life!! You’re so lucky, Tom! Not that I don’t love my home and people here, but to be free from the Empire would be… nice. Mom thinks I don’t notice how the Empire’s presence has grown, but I have, I’m not that stupid. 

I have to go now.

Your friend,  
Harry

*

*

*

M.E. 743 December 14

Hey Tom!

Soooooo, Mom told me your birthday is coming up! Why didn’t you tell me?! And don’t say it’s cause I didn’t ask! That such a dumb excuse and you know it! Aren’t you supposed to have some big party? Or wait! Do they throw you some sorta ball?? Those suck soooo much! They’re always so boring and full of other boring people! Mom forces me to stay until I end up begging for her to let me go back to my room.

But cool!! You’re gonna be a teenager! I bet everything is gonna be soooo different now! Is there any sorta special celebration in Insomnia for turning thirteen? All I’ll be getting is extra tutors which sucks!! Please tell me you’ll at least have something way better than that. 

Anyways, I’ll be sending you a gift soon! I hope you like it! Umbra will deliver it on your birthday, so look out for him! Write me as soon as you get it!

Your Friend,

Harry

*

M.E. 743 December 31

*

M.E. 744 January 7

*

*

*

M.E. 744 July 21

Hi Tom!

Mom just told me you and the King will be visiting in a few days for my birthday celebrations!! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?! Oh my Astrals, I have to make sure I have everything is ready for you! I can’t wait to show you around my home! It’ll be so much fun, I promise!

Also… Albus has told me a lot about what I must know when I become Oracle. There is something you need to know too. A prophecy. I can’t tell you here, in a letter, but when we finally meet, I can tell you about it then.  
I’m so excited, Tom! See you soon!

Your friend,

Harry

*

M.E. 744 August 2

Harry,

I’m so sorry. It was wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Tom

  



	2. An Author's Note

Hello Everyone!

It's been nearly a year since I've update this work, but know this:

I have no plans of abandoning this.

I'm constantly thinking about this story, its in my files front and center every time I open them. So know I haven't forgot about this or anyone who may still be interested in reading my odd idea. This story is my baby. I born from the wild concept of smashing together my absolute favorite game of all time with my most cherished OTP.

For now, I can't promise an update soon. I've recently started my first ever career job and my family is going through some rough times. But like I said before, this will never be forgotten. I love my dumb idea, and by God I want to share it!

So here's what I CAN tell you:

-I've got a brief basic outline of the entire story, start to finish  
-I've just began a new document that will contain a far more detailed outline to bash out any kinks I missed in the first  
-I have written part of a first chapter/rewrite of the prologue. What I really want is to redo the prologue. Back when I first made it I thought it was a brilliant idea to incorporate the images/notebook entries, however now I feel it seems... I dunno, childish? For sure I'd like to at the very least go back and caption the images. I'd appreciate it if yall let me know your thoughts (that is, if anyone really cares Cx)

I know this isn't much, and I'm really sorry to anyone who was excepting an actual update, but I felt like I needed to at least let yall know where this story stands as of now. 

In the meantime, while I figure out life and work balance, try watching some playthroughs of the game (Final Fantasy XV) on youtube to catch up on lore! I promise it'll help cause while this baby isn't gonna be an exact replica by any means, understanding lore will really come in handy! (See how I just mention lore...backstory... not the actual plot of the game... winkwink)

Anyways, thank you all for understanding! I hope to bring you a revamped version of The Oracle and His King soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's all for now. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> A synopsis of Final Fantasy XV up until the beginning of this story:
> 
> "The world of Eos is comprised of three continents: Lucis, Accordo, and Niflheim. The northeastern land of Lucis possesses a powerful Crystal, which was gifted by the gods in antiquity to the reigning Caelum dynasty. Accordo, located in the south, is made up of islands and has been annexed by the Niflheim Empire, which lies to the west and benefits from its advanced magiteknology. The province of Tenebrae is under Niflheim's control, but maintains some autonomy due to the presence of the Oracle, a priestess who has the power to fight the Starscourge, a plague that lengthens nights and turns people and animals into vicious daemons. Watching over Eos are the Astrals, divine beings that can appear in the mortal realm, usually as colossal and powerful beings.
> 
> For hundreds of years Lucis and Niflheim have been at war. While many lands have been lost to the empire, the Lucian capital of Insomnia remains untouched due to the Wall, a transparent magic barrier maintained by the king and the Crystal's magic. Peace talks have begun in hopes of bringing an end to the conflict"
> 
> _The Oracle_ \- Is charged with maintaining the stability of Eos by cleansing the world and communing with its gods.  
>  _Eos_ \- The world in which the Final Fantasy XV Universe takes place.  
>  _Albus the Messenger_ \- Messengers are Magical beings sent by Astrals to help the Oracle and make the gods' will known to mankind in Final Fantasy XV.  
>  _Fenestala Manor_ \- The home of the Tenebraen royal family  
>  _Insomnia_ \- It is the capital of the kingdom of Lucis, and is known as the "Crown City."  
>  _Kingdom of Lucis_ \- A nation in Eos. It is ruled by the Lucis Caelum bloodline that is sworn to protect the Crystal and can wield its power.  
>  _Lucis Calem_ \- They are the monarchs of the kingdom of Lucis.  
>  _The Niflheim Empire_ \- A nation in the world of Eos. It has achieved world domination bar the Kingdom of Lucis.  
>  _Umbra the Messenger_ \- Much like Albus, Umbra is also a Messenger. However rather than taking a human appearance, Umbra is a dog.
> 
> These are all very brief excerpts from the Final Fantasy wikia. I'll add more for further explanations If I do continue.  
> 


End file.
